The Dawn of a New Era
by dystmesis
Summary: I'm going to be revising this story. o.o For now, the old three chapters are up. Revision will come soon. XD
1. Default Chapter

The Coming of Age--Chapter One  
  
By: Aisu no Tenshi  
  
[ AU sorta ]  
  
~//~  
  
Disclaimer: AGH! I nearly forgot this thing. I'm not used to putting stories up on FF.net yet and I usually just go w/ the disclaimer at my site. @_@ ANYWAYS! I do not own Kaos, but I do own Aseria, Cara, Coran, Recen, and Samor. ^_^ And maybe even more charas coming up in later chapters. kk? Now, onto the fic!  
  
~//~  
  
Quickly and quietly the sun swept over the horizon, creating an atmosphere of peace for a very tired warrior. His hair, which had usually been pulled back in a ponytail, was stringing down in packs, courtesy of his and his trainers blood. He looked down and strained his eyes to see the fresh blood dripping on his brown shirt. He wiped it off to the best of his ability and sighed, a mixture of fighting fatigue and pain. He gingerly wiped a smudge of stray blood and dirt off of his left cheek, then carefully examined the deep gash on his right forearm. 'Samor acted slow last night.' The warrior thought as he watched the sunrise. Was it his skills growing? Or was it Samor, the ever harsh trainer for beginning Ancients, was just growing careless? The young warrior began to fret over the changes he had seen in his mentor and trainer lately.  
  
Within a few minutes,the golden rays surrounded him and brung painful memories of the night's training, as well as the discovery of new wounds. He had just stood after wrapping his shin, where Samor's sword had luckily cut into his leg, when he heard gentle footsteps approaching him.  
  
"Kaos? How are you this morning?" A soft voice said. The warrior spun around to become face-to-face with a beautiful black-haired girl. She smiled elegantly. Kaos' face lit up.  
  
"Aseria."Kaos whispered. Kaos felt the all memories of training and sense of time drop as he stared into the eyes of his love. Gently, he slid his arms around her.  
  
Aseria smiled as the warmth of his arms wrapped around her. She could never ask for more than the young warrior's love. That was all she would ever need. She watched his ice blue eyes as they sparkled in sheer joy.  
  
"Kaos, must you go today?"Aseria asked, a feeling of worry already settling over her. Kaos ran his hand over her cheek and reluctantly nodded.  
  
"I begin my quest today."Kaos said. Aseria looked down and sighed. Kaos  
  
smiled, placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head to meet his gaze.  
  
"I will return, and when I do, I will be one of the Ancient Ones. You need not to worry." Kaos whispered. Aseria just stared up at him. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. Their lips met gingerly at first, then the kiss deepened. Neither one wanted to pull away, knowing this may be the very last time they embrace.  
  
After a moment, Aseria pulled away. She quickly bent down and picked something up out of a small basket she had been carrying.  
  
"Aseria, what is the matter?"Kaos inquired. Aseria stood up and held a necklace out to him. Kaos picked it up out of her hand and examined it.  
  
It had a single star-shaped pendant on it.  
  
"How------"Kaos was cut off when Aseria placed a finger over his mouth.  
  
  
  
"Don't ask. Just take it and keep it safe."Aseria said. Kaos nodded, slipped the necklace over his head, and tucked it under his shirt.  
  
Aseria nodded in agreement.  
  
"I must go. Father and Mother will be worried." Aseria admitted. Kaos sighed. They embraced once more and Aseria stepped back.  
  
"Farewell, my Ancient One." Aseria said. Kaos smiled and bowed. Aseria picked up her basket, turned, and walked away. Kaos stared after her, his soul longing to say something. As he watched her walking away, he knew what he had to do. Kaos chased after her, a small smile on his face.  
  
"Aseria!!!! Wait!" Aseria spun around, and was surprised to see Kaos running toward her.  
  
"Kaos! What is the matter?!" Aseria asked, worried, scared, and happy at the same moment. Kaos stopped when he reached her.  
  
"Aseria, I must say this before I go. I........" Kaos's face turned a bright red at realizing what he was saying. " Aseria, I love you more than anything in this world. More than anything in this realm, or even this universe." Aseria dropped her basket and gazed up into his eyes.  
  
Kaos was once again leaning in to kiss her when someone's voice startled them both.  
  
"Aww....that is so sweet. What do you think, Cara?" Aseria and Kaos both turned and saw a boy and a girl, both about their age, both twins, but not really identical.  
  
"Yes. Kaos and Aseria. I loved the little confession too." the girl, Cara said. "Kaos, we are really sorry to interrupt. We just wanted to wish you good luck. Right, Coran?" The boy nodded.  
  
"But it was still sweet." Coran said. Aseria and Kaos were both blushing a deep shade of red,so Coran continued. "It's a pleasure to know you before you become an Ancient One. Who knows, maybe you'll be totally changed when you return." Kaos smiled at his best friend.  
  
"Coran, I won't change. Just do me one favor." Kaos said.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" Coran asked. Kaos smile grew bigger.  
  
"Watch over Aseria for me." Kaos said. Coran nodded. Aseria and Cara both giggled. At that same moment, another boy their age came running to them.  
  
"Oh, hello Recen." Aseria said. Kaos, Coran, and Cara nodded.  
  
"Aseria, Coran, Cara."Recen said and bowed. He then turned to Kaos and bowed farther. "Kaos, Samor wishes to see you." Recen stood and looked around for anyone else around that could hear him, then smiled. "Samor is impressed and sore, physically I might add, from last night. He came in a condition worse than we've ever seen at the temple." Kaos just smiled.  
  
"Recen, is this meeting with Samor good or bad?" Cara asked. Coran and Aseria nodded.  
  
"Well, it's hard to tell. I figure it's good, though. Like I said, he's really impressed."Recen replied.  
  
"Way to go Kaos!" Coran cheered. Kaos smiled.  
  
"Kaos, I think we should go now. Samor was anxious to see you."Recen said.  
  
"Okay, we shall go now."Kaos said and bowed. Both of them turned and walked toward the temple. "Farewell." Kaos called out over his shoulder.  
  
"Good luck!"Coran replied.  
  
"Bye!" Cara said. Aseria just watched him leave, a small smile on her face. 


	2. Chapter Two

The Coming of Age  
  
Chapter Two  
  
By: Aisu no Tenshi  
  
[ AU sorta ]  
  
~//~  
  
Disclaimer: Might disclaimer time. I do not own Kaos, but I do own Recen, Aseria, Cara, Coran, and Samor. kk? good. Story time.  
  
~//~  
  
  
  
"So, Kaos,...your leaving today?" Recen inquired as they walked toward the temple.  
  
"Yes."Kaos answered shortly. Recen looked at him, tossing a lock of his long dark hair that had escaped his ponytail back out of his face.  
  
"What's bothering you?"He asked. Kaos looked up at him, quizzically at first, then he smiled.  
  
"Nothing Recen. I'm just preparing mentally."Kaos replied, glancing.  
  
"Oh, okay." Recen said. A moment later he smirked and asked, "For your journey or for Samor?"  
  
Kaos laughed.  
  
"Both." He answered. Recen nodded and they continued walking in silence.  
  
* * * *  
  
Deep within another realm, Talpa sat on his huge thrown and watched the young-to-become-ancient. 'Hmm....yet another annoying ancient. I will destroy them all some day.' He thought as his eyes went blood red with anger. 'Yes,....that day is not far.'  
  
* * * *  
  
"Well," Recen said upon arriving at the temple, "this is the temple... I don't know exactly where Samor is right now, but follow the path down and you might find him around there." Kaos nodded and looked at the temple for a moment. It was fairly old and rectangular in shape. The side farthest from Kaos was open, he knew from his earlier studies of olden architecture that it was supported by four huge stone pilliars, which were traditionally wrapped with ivys and other types of vines. Kaos smirked, remembering Samor's strict orders never to be caught on this side of the temple. Now he was beginning to understand why. The admirable temples had to stand to the image of strong, reliabe, buildings they were meant to be. They didn't seem so reliable from this view, though; the outer gray wall facing him was beginning to erode and crumble, . 'Why would someone choose to even train here?' Kaos wondered as he stepped into the doorway. He was greeted by complete darkness. The young warrior's mouth formed a grim line and he continued through. Almost immediately, the stone door slammed shut behind him, leaving Kaos in the pitch black corridor.  
  
"Samor?" Kaos wondered aloud. There was a faint rustling from very far down the corridor. Kaos reached out and touched the wall. From there, he began walking, running his hand down the wall as he went. About three feet down the corridor, Kaos noticed that the air was getting colder. 'Hmm......maybe there is a slight decline in elevation,' Kaos pondered. Yet, he kept walking.  
  
He had took two steps when the wall just ended. Kaos looked around, although he could see nothing in the darkness. Grumbling lowly to himself, Kaos created a small energy ball that lit the area around him.  
  
Upon inspection of his surroundings, Kaos found that with another step down the corridor opened into a plain spherical room. The floor was flooded with ankle-deep murky green water that had drained into the room to Kaos' dismay. The young warrior scanned the room once more, frowning as he did. There was no sign of his elder, or even better, not even a sign of an exit.  
  
Kaos sighed and took a step down into the thick water -- if one would call it such. 'Maybe there's some trick or something here,' he mused to himself. He let the energy ball he was holding float up to the top of the room; it obidently stayed there. Taking another step, Kaos began to doubt the motives behind his mission. Was he doing this for power? Pride? Or was it truly what he wanted? He could remember was idolizing the Ancients ever since he was a little boy. What was it about being one of them was he yearning for? His thoughts traveled to his future as he continued foreward, becoming very aware that he was nearing the center of the room. What was he supposed to do if he did become an Ancient One? He already hated the regulations of a young Ancient; two that stuck him the most as just completely wrong was to be confined within the city for your first decade and the ideal that an Ancient couldn't love. He shuddered mentally at that thought. It was too late, Kaos already loved Aseria. Was there truly a way the elder Ancients - with all of their rules - could tear him from her? He shook his head in despair.  
  
As he took another step, a huge tremor shot through the temple, throwing Kaos forward. It was followed by what had to have been the sound of stone crumbling and buildings falling. Before Kaos' mind could register anymore, the ground beneath him groaned and in following the rest of the floor's example, began to fall.  
  
* * * *  
  
[ an unknown period of time later.... ]  
  
With a half-surpressed groan, Kaos rolled over. What met his eyes was a pair of dark, haunting eyes. Kaos blinked, unable to focus completely on them. At that moment, a faint melody floated to his ears. His body began to relax and his eyelids became heavier.  
  
'Huh? No, I can't go to sleep now....' Kaos moaned as his vision blurred and a wave of fatigue began it's onslaught on him. 'What about ... them? How are they..? ...Recen, Coran, ...Cara... and Aseria... I must... find.... them......' And with that thought, the young warrior fell into a deep sleep.  
  
* * * *  
  
Author's Note: Yeah, I know, long chap, ne? Sorry if it's too long, I'm trying to fit more into one chapter. ^_^; 


	3. Chapter Three

The Coming of Age  
  
Chapter Three  
  
By: Aisu no Tenshi  
  
~//~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kaos or Talpa or anyone from Ronin Warriors. I do own Samor, Aseria, Cara, Coran, and any other new chara that might pop up.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you sooooooo much Ashes, for helping me find the right name.  
  
~//~  
  
  
  
A wisp of green fire flew up, lighting the surrounding throne room and pushing the darkness back into the corners. A ghost-like shape bowed down to a hidden throne. It wore a single pale green robe draped over his shoulders and down to the floor.  
  
"Master Talpa, I believe you called for me." It said in a scratchy voice. A low laugh emanated from the throne as the small flame began to gain power and grow steadily to full  
  
"Yes, Badamon. I am in need of power of the Nether Spirits. I have formulated a plan to overturn those foolish Ancients once and for all..." The shadowy figure replied, his fingers slowly rapping against the armhold of the throne.  
  
"I and my Nether Spirits are always at your control, Sire. What is this high plan you speak of?" Badamon inquired. Talpa, the Ruler of the Nether World, leaned foreward into the light of the green fire, outlining his perfected [ real!! ] angular face. He clasped his hands together and grinned wickedly as he told the Leader of all Nether Spirits his plan...  
  
* * * *  
  
The world was bright; the world was very, very bright. Kaos squinted up at the white ceiling that greeted him. 'White? I have to be delirous...or worse... ' Kaos sat up and looked around. He found himself in a small room, plain in basic white, yet very different from the dull colors he was used to in his village. There was only a few select pieces of furniture in the room. A bed - of which he found very comfortable -, a small bookshelf in the far right corner and a desk setting on the opposite wall.  
  
All furniture, he noted, was primarily wood. 'Well, it's definitely not the "or worse..." '  
  
The warrior inhaled deeply. The air smelled faintly of plants and flowers. Kaos' thoughts roamed as he etched the scene in his memory. Where was he? How did he get here? And what happened?!  
  
"Kaen Shiroi!! I swear you tiger... If Mother doesn't have your hide I know Father will. That rug was expensive!!" Following that came a small fit of laughter.  
  
The voice threw Kaos off of his train of thought. It was a young girl, apparently. He stood and walked to the direction that the voice was coming. Kaos stepped out of the open doorway and into what seemed to be a hall. He continued walking until he came to a medium-sized room. There in front of him on the floor, a young girl in a twilight blue kimono was wrestling with what looked like a little white ball of fluff with black stripes. Kaos let a smile reach his face as he leaned against the doorframe. The 'little white ball of fluff with black stripes' stopped wrestling with the girl and looked over at Kaos quizzically. A moment later, it prodded over and sniffed Kaos' leg. Kaos looked down at it, the smile growing ever-so- slightly, and back to the girl.  
  
The girl, whose jade eyes were burning brightly, laughed and stood up. She took a deep breath and said, "Hello Mister. My mother was beginning to wonder if you'd wake up. You had a pretty hard fall, ya know. If Kaen Shiroi hadn't have found you, you know you might be dead. That would have been terrible. I think everyone deserves to live, even though my father thinks some people have done some very bad things, that's what he believes too. Mother thinks the same way. That's why she helped your body heal. Say, Mister, are you feeling okay?" When she was finished, she nodded, sending her auburn curls bobbing around her head.  
  
Kaos paused to take all of this information in. Bit by bit he was beginning to comprehend something of what happened, and where he was. He saw the girls inquisite eyes and realized he hadn't exactly given an answer to her question. Smiling, he nodded. "Yes, I'm feeling very well. I'd like to thank your mother, do you know where she is?" Kaos barely finished his last sentence before what felt like tiny claws dug into his shin.  
  
"OH!! Kaen Shiroi!!! You can't stay out of trouble for longer than two seconds! Get off of the Mister's leg!" The girl rushed over to the fluff- ball and pried it off of his shin. Kaos grinned. "I'm really sorry Mister. Kaen Shiroi here must really like you though. He doesn't act that way to other strangers."  
  
"It's alright. He seems like quite a nice pet though. He's a white tiger, right?" Kaos replied.  
  
The girl nodded. "Yes sir. My mother and father don't much approve, but I love him so much! He's just so adorable and cuddly." Kaos shook his head, grinning, and proceeded to coax the information of where the girl's mother was from the auburn-haired child.  
  
* * * *  
  
The screams rang out through the whole village. The tormented, agonizing screams of those just before death. There was no escaping the fact that something was amiss. Evil could be felt emanating from almost everywhere. Until, with one last attack, they were all gone, all except for one who was just a small child by the name of Kayura...  
  
* * * *  
  
[ two days later... ]  
  
"Umm.. Mr., Mrs. Jich..." Kaos paused, trying to find the right words, "are you sure you will allow me to stay here with you as I find out how I got here and where my village is?" He looked up at the elder couple.  
  
Mrs. Jich, who Kaos surmised was about in her mid-fourth decade, shook her head, the same auburn curls that her daughter had - only thinner - bounced around her shoulders. Although it wasn't her hair that made her different, it was her eyes. She had soft, voilet eyes to match her personality.  
  
Mr. Jich, also in his fourth-decade, was about three inches taller than his wife and about Kaos' height, had light brown hair with a reddish tint and jade eyes. This man was visibly one person you wouldn't want to get on the bad side of, although the older man had a forgiving, kind-hearted nature.  
  
"Of course you can stay," said Mrs. Jich as she patted her daughters unruly - but beautiful - auburn hair.  
  
"Yes, your welcome to stay as long as you like, Kaos." Mr. Jich said, enforcing his wife's decision. Asari, the little girl, ran over to Kaos with Kaen Shiroi at her heels.  
  
"I'm glad your staying with us, Mister Kaos, sir. You can play with us now!" Asari said gleefully. She glanced down and laughed, "Apparently Kaen Shiroi is glad your staying too!" Kaos looked down. Asari was right, the 'little white ball of fluff with black stripes' was licking Kaos' toes between his sandals. Kaos grinned. 'Is this what a family will be like? Is this what Aseria and I might have one day?...' After a moment, he answered himself, ' I hope so... this is wonderful... '  
  
"Hey, Mister Kaos, come'on! I wanna show you a pretty stream!" Asari yelled as she ran toward the forest. With a glance at the parents - and approving nods from them - Kaos turned and ran after Asari, Kaen Shiroi keeping perfect pace with him for a 'little white ball of fluff with black stripes'. 


End file.
